


Them

by stubbornrhino



Series: SuYeol being SuYeol [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Slice of Life, Tickling, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubbornrhino/pseuds/stubbornrhino
Summary: Junmyeon is ticklish. Chanyeol weaponizes this fact.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Series: SuYeol being SuYeol [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148879
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	Them

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt #327.

Their love story had been pretty much smooth sailing, really.

Five or so years ago, Chanyeol had been promoted as the CFO of Nexus Internationals. The company was on its way to becoming more successful and he had gotten in on the top tier of the hierarchy early on. His career was on an upwards trajectory and he couldn’t be happier about it.

He was pretty nervous with the new position to begin with and it was just his luck that his secretary had retired. The old woman had managed to shortlist some potential candidates that could take her place. Who would have thought that on his first day as the CFO he would be handling interviews for the position of his own secretary? He definitely didn’t!

Then he had entered. Kim Junmyeon. He doesn’t remember still what Junmyeon was wearing that day. He hadn’t been able to take his eyes off the pretty face. He didn’t even remember what questions he asked but he does remember spilling the glass of water over the table and panicking. He also remembers how his interviewee had been trying not to burst out laughing. He was embarrassed to say the least. But then the man had walked over, sat him down and had cleared up the mess himself.

“This might sound unprofessional and it’s fine if I don’t get the job after this but I have to tell you something.” Chanyeol had been curious as to what the man was about to say. The man had smiled, a full radiant smile and Chanyeol sat in his seat, floored. “I wasn’t laughing at you. I was laughing at how adorable you looked while trying to salvage the chaos.” 

Kim Junmyeon had received a call back and was asked to join the company as his secretary the next day. Chanyeol admitted to himself that the man was attractive but his experience and references were even better. Junmyeon would have been his choice regardless of him being a pretty sight or not.

Saying that, Chanyeol hadn’t been ready for Kim Junmyeon to walk into his life with the doe eyes, plump cheeks, melodious laugh, a perky butt, and an uncanny ability to solve all his problems.

The attraction between them had been palpable from the start. The flirting had been a healthy way of letting that show once in a while but they never acted on it. They had come close to crossing the line multiple times but managed to back off and cool down every time. It hadn’t been easy to keep it that way because they spent almost every day together, in close vicinity too. So, unconscious touches and longing stares had been plenty. It was more than a year later that they had actually acted on the pull between them. By that time, their strong physical tension had simmered down to something much more stable and manageable yet powerful and deep.

They had been out of the country for a project and had extended their official trip to sightseeing and travelling around for a few more days. The beach, the relaxed summer, one too many drinks, and they had found themselves jumping each other. He didn’t remember who made the first move. He liked to think that they both made it at the same time but it was a debatable topic in the Park-Kim household since both the parties liked to take credit for it.

Once the alcohol had worn off in the morning, he had opened his eyes only to see Junmyeon staring back at him, he had expected the other to run away or at least pretend that nothing had happened. Their professional life provided them much of a predicament, after all. But Junmyeon had surprised him once again.

“I will hand over my resignation letter once we are back—” The panic he had felt at those words was like nothing had ever felt before. Letting go of Junmyeon wasn’t a choice and neither was he willing to make it.

“Jun,” He had grabbed both of Junmyeon’s hands in his. He loved how he could cover and hide them in his much larger ones. “No. I don’t want this.”

“—but I think I would like to see where this goes.” Junmyeon had finished and Chanyeol’s grip had slacked on the small, dainty fingers, disbelief clear in his eyes. Junmyeon simply laughed. Laughed in his face when his heart was about to give up on him! “You didn’t think I would let us go just after getting you, did you? Idiot.” Junmyeon had jumped out of bed after knocking on his forehead and ran away to the bathroom sashaying his butt some extra.

“You, little....Junmyeon!” He had run right behind Junmyeon and had proceeded to show Junmyeon why it was a great choice to keep him. Junmyeon had moaned his acquiescence against the wet shower tiles.

When they had returned home, they had decided against Junmyeon’s resignation. They didn’t have a policy against workplace fraternization (Thank god for small mercies.) but also, they didn’t care what others thought of them. In the beginning they had been extra cautious of not showing any outward affection towards each other but slowly they had given in to small temptations. Some rumours about them had arisen but nothing nasty just curious whispers going around. They knew each other well enough to not let the rumours affect their relationship. Junmyeon had offered to change departments at the least but Chanyeol was adamant that they could make it work. They succeeded too and the rest was history.

Four years later, they were still going strong, happily married and getting late to work together instead of just by themselves.

_

This year, they had decided to host a party. They were to move to a bigger house because they had decided to expand their family of two. They couldn’t wait to do so. They were all packed, the boxes stuffed into one of the bedrooms. Some of the stuff was already moved. This was a moving out party of sorts...for them from themselves.

Light music streamed through the speakers. Friends and family were gathered around the living room chatting and laughing. Chanyeol took a swig of his drink and passed Junmyeon who was talking to a group of their friends. He subtly touched Junmyeon’s back and pressed his lips together as his husband started. A glare was thrown at him. He moved away, doing some talking of his own.

Every time he would pass by Junmyeon he would make sure to let his presence be known. A poke in the ribs or stroking of butt-cheeks or a whisper of nothing in Junmyeon’s ear or even going as far as to blow on Junmyeon’s neck and much more. He was playing a game and was enjoying it too. It was a punishment for leaving him blue-balled a few days ago.

Chanyeol had waited for the perfect break and had meticulously planned his revenge. His husband had one weakness, and exploit that weakness of Junmyeon’s, he very well did. This was the only way to get back at him. He admits it came in handy in bed too.

Revenge was best served cold. Revenge was sweeter. Revenge was tickles and giggles.

_

Chanyeol smirked. His eyes turning into crescents and his dimples popping out instantly. This was going to be a lot of fun. He looked at the man leaning against his desk, engrossed in reading something. Junmyeon should’ve been more alert. It wasn’t his fault that his husband was too busy.

He walked closer, still unnoticed by the man and stood exactly behind him. The difference in their heights made him want to lean over and envelop him in a bear hug. But that would result in him getting smacked and will, most definitely, be followed up with a berating and a threat of sleeping on the couch.

They were supposed to behave at work so he was going to do exactly that. Behave. Well...try to behave. It’s not like they succeeded at doing that.

He reached over, slowly, then very strategically poked Junmyeon in the sides with his index fingers. The reaction happened in a split second. The man jumped and keeled over, a soft giggle leaving his lips. It made Chanyeol smile wider.

Junmyeon was ticklish and Chanyeol was an opportunist.

“What are you doing, Mr. Park?”

The words, on the other hand, were far from light and funny as Junmyeon’s facial expressions suggested. Chanyeol wiggled his eyebrows but kept his face straight.

“Nothing, Mr. Kim. I was just looking at the contract.”

He relied on his business voice and it didn’t disappoint because the man looked taken aback.

“I am almost done with it. I’ll bring it to you in a bit.”

Chanyeol nodded seriously and turned away to walk towards his office when his butt was smacked. He rubbed it and turned around again to see Junmyeon smirking, eyes bright and cheeks pink.

“You better hide, Chanyeol.”

Then the man shooed him away. Chanyeol, being the dramatic ass he was, acted hurt and clutched his chest in imaginary pain making his husband laugh.

_

“Mr. Park, here is your coffee. Bitter. Just like you.” Junmyeon slammed a steaming mug of coffee on his table and stood at his side, arms crossed over his chest. Chanyeol sighed. They had woken up on the wrong side of the bed today. Or rather, he had woken up on Junmyeon’s side of the bed and Junmyeon had woken up on the floor. He didn’t know when he had pushed the smaller off but Junmyeon was surely not happy about it.

“Jun?” He asked tentatively.

“What?!” The grumpy response made him smile. He sighed and planted his elbows on his desk, depositing his face in his cupped palms. He looked at Junmyeon who was pouting and looking at anywhere but him.

“Baby, I am sorry.” He replied, his tone sugary, sweet but husky low. Junmyeon’s pout became more pronounced.

No one had an ounce of doubt that Park Chanyeol was head over heels for Kim Junmyeon. Everyone knew that the CFO and his secretary weren’t just professionally involved. Their colleagues were gracious enough to never point out how their hands unconsciously clasped each other’s during official dinners or how they came and went together almost always or how they had identical key chains hanging onto their respective bunch of keys. These were small things and they were obvious to everyone. Everyone else but them.

When they had finally announced their relationship, expecting backlash and disgust but they had received rolling eyes and multiple relieved finally’s instead. Their department was just happy that they didn’t have to play pretend in front of the couple anymore. It had put them at ease too.

Chanyeol ignored how Jongdae, Junmyeon’s secretary, peeped into his office and after noticing the heavy atmosphere inside had backed off immediately. They would have plenty of time to themselves now, Jongdae would make sure of it.

“I am really, really sorry. It won’t happen again, I promise.” Chanyeol slid his chair back and opened his arms, his fingers beckoning Junmyeon to come closer. Junmyeon bit his lip a couple of times and Chanyeol knew that he was close to giving in.

His smile widened as Junmyeon came and sat on his lap, wiggling his butt. Chanyeol caged his husband in his arms.

“My butt hurts.” Junmyeon’s small voice made him feel guilty.

“Aw, Jun,” He pecked Junmyeon’s cheekbone and clutched him tighter. They can take five minutes off for themselves. “I will massage it tonight.”

“You better!” Junmyeon grumbled and that earned him a couple of more kisses.

Chanyeol’s fingers slipped around Junmyeon’s waist and the latter jumped in his lap and giggled lightly as Chanyeol attacked him with more kisses and tickles.

_

Junmyeon was already in bed reading a book in the soft yellow light of the lamp. He was cocooned in thick blankets. The warmth looked pretty welcoming to Chanyeol who had stepped out of the shower, ready to slip under the sheets.

Chanyeol’s body temperature was weird. His palms and feet took the longest to warm up and that was a pain in winters. He looked at his husband already cosy in the toasty blankets and did what he always did.

He slowly lifted up the blankets as to not disturb the man and stretched his body on his side. Then very cautiously he slipped his freezing hands under Junmyeon’s t-shirt. It took his husband a moment longer to react.

“Chanyeol!” Junmyeon’s surprised yelp gave him the perfect opportunity to wrap his cold hands around the warm torso and slip his long legs between the shorter ones. As the cold toes wiggled against warm ankles Junmyeon groaned. “You’re cold.” Chanyeol dug his face into Junmyeon’s neck as they both curled around each other comfortably. The book had fallen off the bed the moment Junmyeon’s body had jerked in surprise.

“Thank you for pointing that out, Captain Obvious.” That earned him an elbow in his ribs. In retaliation he turned to his only weapon. Junmyeon’s kryptonite: tickles.

He held Junmyeon tight as the latter thrashed in his arms, laughing. Chanyeol smiled and settled his hands flat against Junmyeon’s bare stomach.

_

“No.” Junmyeon screamed into the wind and ran away from him, his feet prints imprinted in the sand, Chanyeol gave him a head start and then broke into an easy jog.

He watched as Junmyeon twirled around and ran backwards. Chanyeol waved his fingers as his husband’s eyes widened in realisation. His long legs were eating up the distance between them. He laughed as Junmyeon turned away again and scurried faster on his short legs.

“You are not catching me today.” Junmyeon’s singsong voice landed against his ears and he rolled his eyes. Short people sometimes really got ahead of themselves, didn’t they? He pumped his feet faster and was within arm’s distance from Junmyeon in mere seconds.

“Are you sure about that, Jun?”

He snaked his arm around Junmyeon’s waist and picked him up with ease. His husband squealed and his legs flailed in the air. Chanyeol made a beeline for the waves. He walked into the cold water and dropped Junmyeon.

“I hate you.” Junmyeon’s wet hair was sticking to his head and he flicked seawater at him. Chanyeol shrugged, unbothered.

“No, you don’t.”

“Uh-huh.” Junmyeon made his way towards him and upon reaching his destination, he jumped up wrapping his limbs around Chanyeol, the position very familiar. The taller easily caught him, hands cupping the round butt-cheeks. Chanyeol’s fingers squeezed the soft flesh. Junmyeon choked on laughter. Their small pups, blurs of black and light, barked at their happiness and ran around in circles on the shore.

_

They were out in the park. It was a weekend and they had decided to spend some time out in the sun. Winter was melting and summer was walking in. They had decided that it was the perfect time for an outing, before the summer sun got much hotter. They spread out their blanket in a somewhat secluded space. The sounds of children playing, parents occasionally scolding them, dogs barking were all around them, beyond the bushes. Their empty lunch boxes were packed back into the basket.

Chanyeol was sprawled on the picnic mat, his head in Junmyeon’s lap. Junmyeon was busy reading through some official papers. Chanyeol whined and was promptly ignored by Junmyeon. He had been trying to gain his husband’s attention but hadn’t succeeded.

“Jun, you can read them tomorrow.”

“My boss is very strict. He’ll have my ass if I am not prepared.”

Chanyeol gasped and rubbed his face on Junmyeon’s stomach. His husband cackled out loud.

“Liar, liar, Junmyeon’s lying ass on fire!”

_

Chanyeol’s revenge spanned over weeks. His hands would wander at the smallest of margin they got. Poking here, fluttering there, and groping somewhere. At first Junmyeon was amused and he let it slide because truth be told, he was enjoying it too. He liked the element of surprise. It was thrilling. Then, he decided to add his own hands into the equation.

“Junmyeon, come back here.” Chanyeol growled and Junmyeon stood watching him. “Right now.”

“Oh, I am leaving for drinks with friends. What do you want me to get you, Mr. Park?” He asked innocently, shrugging his fuzzy green sweater on and fixing his glasses on his nose.

Chanyeol made a grab for him but he danced away. Another growl.

“See you in half an hour.” Junmyeon waved and left shutting the door behind him. Chanyeol groaned and tugged at his hands, the handcuffs rattled against the bed rails. He just might have gone too far.

**Author's Note:**

> This went through a lot because I just couldn't find the rhythm of the story. So, thank you so much for giving this a read!


End file.
